liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Sean Hannity
Overview ' '''Sean "The Manatee" Hannity' is the slightly more good looking half of Hannity & Colmes, though that is not saying much. Believed to have 666 on the back of his head. Wants to Hannitize the world, which may or may not be a form of Ethnic Cleansing. It is believed his severe nazi-like conservative views are due to his private vendetta with god over being born with a shamefully small penis and his secret sexual attraction to pre-adolescent males. The main feature of his radio show is him saying "liberals are bad" over and over again, slowly brainwashing the children of the corn who listen. There are broadcasts where for 10 to 15 minutes all the listener hears is the host repeating the mantra "liberals are bad". This is reminiscent of the book Brave New World by Adolphis Huxley where the children are brainwashed into their class system by listening to pre-recorded messages for the first 18 years of their life. Intelligent people don't tune in. Childhood His Grand Parents were Irish immigrants, he may have had a horrible relationship with them as he seems to hate all current immigrants to the United States. He was born and raised in New York City, and everyone made fun of him for being a complete dumb ass. As everyone in New York City is liberal Hannity decided to become a Conservative. During this time he may have began to enjoy watching others endure horrific pain or strife. He dropped out of two colleges and remains an uneducated idiot. Career He hosted a radio show where he was kicked off for saying to a Lesbian "I feel sorry for your child". KCSB(where he worked) gave him the boot for discrimination. He was considered a horrible slime bag. Thus he went to Fox News, where he was greeted with open arms. He hosts the show "Hannity" which often has a odd man whose eye brow appears fixed in a permanently surprised position. Said man is to move out from under Hannity's desk an into a an apartment soon. On his show Hannity parodies Conservatives. He acts completely unaware of major laws in America and says insane things such as''“It doesn't say anywhere in the Constitution this idea of the separation of church and state.”'' Although on his show he maintains that he is completely serious this is doubtful and he most likely is doing this for dramatic effect. I mean come on there is no possible way that anyone could actually be that stupid. On his political satire show Hannity also often jumps on a bandwagon without completely understanding the issue, as a parody of Conservatives. A notable example of this is Sarah Palin. He has also said things which hint that he and Bill O' Reilly often masturbate to her picture. His satire persona also stereotypes other Conservative actions, such as belief that John McCain is automatically going to make an excellent president because he is a former war veteran. A notable example of his election parody is his crying when Barack Obama was elected. Hannity most often parodies Republicans who still like George W Bush. He often carries an unwavering belief that no matter how many horrific mistakes that the President makes we must stick with him or we are terrorists. Many think that this is a satire of Bill 'O Reilly. In addition he satires the Republican thought that going to church automatically makes you a good person. ''“Let me be straight with you - I like George Bush. I think he's a man of principle, a man of faith. I think he's got a backbone of steel and he's a real, genuine, big-time leader ... He's a consequential figure for his time. We don't see it right now.” '' See also *Conservative Intellectualism *Fox News Category:American People Category:People Category:Conservative Category:Conservative propaganda Category:Conservative propagandists Category:Conservative deceit Category:Conservatives